A Few Smashing Christmas Songs
by Firewolf2
Summary: A few short Christmas song Smash-Brothers-style parodies.
1. Tingle Sells

Tingle Sells  
  
By Cole Ruffalo  
  
Rolling through the snow,  
Gorons come to play.  
O'er the fields they go,  
Laughing all the way.  
  
Jigglypuff sings,  
Making spirits bright.  
What fun it is to roll  
And sing a smash bro song tonight.  
  
Oh! Tingle sells,  
Tingle sells  
Maps along the way  
Oh, what fun it is to buy  
A map from him today.  
Oh! Tingle sells,  
Tingle sells  
Maps along the way  
Oh, what fun it is to buy  
A map from him today! 


	2. The Smash Bro Song

The Smash Bro Song  
  
by Cole Ruffalo  
  
Seedots roasting on Charmander's tail  
Powder Snow nipping at your nose  
Young Link beating up Ganondorf  
Ice Climbers dressed up like eskimos  
Everybody knows that Pichu and Mewtwo  
Will help to make the season bright  
Latias with her eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight  
  
They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of Super Smash Brothers on his sleigh  
And every Bob-omb is gonna spy  
To see if Stantler really know how to fly  
And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To smashers from Peach to Pikachu  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you. 


	3. Stantler, the PokeReindeer

Stantler, the PokeReindeer  
  
by Cole Ruffalo  
  
Stantler, the PokeReindeer  
had very shiny horns.  
And if you ever saw them  
you would even say they adorn.  
  
All of the other stantler  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Stantler  
join in any Stantler games.  
  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say,  
"Stantler with your horns so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
  
Then all the other stantler  
cried and shouted out with glee,  
"Stantler the PokeReindeer,  
you'll go down in history." 


	4. Powder Snow, Powder Snow, Powder Snow!

Powder Snow, Powder Snow, Powder Snow!  
  
by Cole Ruffalo  
  
Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But Sapphire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Powder Snow, Powder Snow, Powder Snow!  
  
It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've brought some corn for popping;  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Powder Snow, Powder Snow, Powder Snow!  
  
When we finally kiss good night,  
How I hate going out in the storm;  
But if you really hold me tight,  
I'll beat the Elite Four and be warm!  
  
Oh Sapphire is slowly ending,  
And, my dear, we're still fighting.  
But as long as you love me so,  
Powder Snow, Powder Snow, Powder Snow! 


	5. The 14 Days of Nintendo

The 14 Days of Nintendo  
  
by Cole Ruffalo  
  
On the 1st day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
A Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 2nd day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 3rd day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 4th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 5th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 6th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
6 Sages singing  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 7th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
7 Mammals talking  
6 Sages singing  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 8th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
8 Racers racing  
7 Mammals talking  
6 Sages singing  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 9th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
9 Warp Stars flying  
8 Racers racing  
7 Mammals talking  
6 Sages singing  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 10th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
10 Starmen walking  
9 Warp Stars flying  
8 Racers racing  
7 Mammals talking  
6 Sages singing  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 11th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
11 Chozos sitting  
10 Starmen walking  
9 Warp Stars flying  
8 Racers racing  
7 Mammals talking  
6 Sages singing  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 12 day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
12 Monkeys jumping  
11 Chozos sitting  
10 Starmen walking  
9 Warp Stars flying  
8 Racers racing  
7 Mammals talking  
6 Sages singing  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 13th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
13 Pikmin working  
12 Monkeys jumping  
11 Chozos sitting  
10 Starmen walking  
9 Warp Stars flying  
8 Racers racing  
7 Mammals talking  
6 Sages singing  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility.  
  
On the 14th day of Christmas, Nintendo gave to me:  
14 Fires flaming  
13 Pikmin working  
12 Monkeys jumping  
11 Chozos sitting  
10 Starmen walking  
9 Warp Stars flying  
8 Racers racing  
7 Mammals talking  
6 Sages singing  
5 Golden Mushrooms  
4 Swordsmen slashing  
3 Arwings soaring  
2 Climbers climbing  
and a Farfetch'd with great agility! 


	6. It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christ...

It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas  
By Cole Ruffalo  
  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas.   
Ev'rywhere there's snow.   
Take a look at the Ice Mountain glistening once again   
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.   
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas   
PokeDolls in ev'ry store   
But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be   
On Mario's front door.   
  
A pair of Pegasus boots and a pistol that shoots   
Is the wish of Samus and Link;   
Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk   
Is the hope of the girl in pink;   
And Ganondorf can hardly wait for school to start again.   
  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas   
Ev'rywhere you go;   
There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, Whispy Woods in the park as well,   
The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.   
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;   
Soon the bells will start,   
And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing   
Right within your heart. 


	7. Merry Christmas, Kirby

Merry Christmas Kirby  
  
by Cole Ruffalo  
  
Merry Christmas Kirby  
You sure did treat me nice  
Merry Christmas Kirby  
You sure did treat me nice  
Buy me a Star Rod for Christmas  
I feel like I'm in Paradise  
I'm feelin' mighty fine, yo  
I've got music on my radio  
I'm feelin' mighty fine, yo  
I've got music on my radio  
  
I feel like I'm going to kiss you  
underneath the mistletoe  
  
Santa comin' down the chimney  
half past three  
All those pretty presents  
For my Kirby and for me  
  
Oh, Merry Christmas Kirby  
You sure did treat me nice, treat me so nice  
Buyin' me all those pretty presents  
I feel like I'm in Paradise  
  
Merry Christmas Kirb'  
Singin' Merry Christmas Kirby  
Merry Christmas Kirby  
Sure did treat me nice, you know you do  
Merry Christmas Kirby  
Sure did treat me nice  
  
I got all of those pretty presents  
I feel like I'm in Paradise  
  
Oh, Merry Christmas Kirby  
Merry Christmas Kirby  
Oh, I feel like I'm in Paradise  
I'm in my Paradise  
  
Merry Christmas Kirby, Happy New Year  
Merry Christmas Kirby  
Merry Christmas Kirby  
Merry Christmas Kirby 


End file.
